More Than You Know
by angel of moozik
Summary: It's not just Raoul and Erik who have feelings for Christine. A bit of slash, but not in detail.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has suggestions of slash, but never goes into detail. If it offends you, don't read it. Sorry if that sounds harsh. **

**Please don't flame me. I don't mind being given contstructive criticism, but flames don't help me improve do they?**

**Finally, I know this is quite short, but I always find first chapters hardest to write, especially this one for some reason. I've started the second chapter already and I think it's much better than this one, so keep with me!**

"Meg Giry! You're late again!" scolded her mother.

"Sorry Maman," muttered Meg, looking ashamed of herself.

"This is the third time this week. You're going to get in trouble," said Madame Giry.

Meg made herself look upset, but the truth was she didn't mind being late. While she was tying her shoes, she could watch her friend Christine practice. Meg was the better dancer of the two girls but Christine had an elegance and beauty that drew attention away from her sometimes inaccurate footwork. Her hair slowly fell out of the practice bun that Meg had done for her earlier and framed her face, which had an expression of concentration etched on it. Christine was the only dancer who could still look beautiful when she was concentrating on the dance.

"Meg!" shouted her mother. "Join the line now! Don't stand around daydreaming!"

Meg, keeping her ashamed face in place like a mask, ran into place next to her friend and began to perform the steps she'd practiced the night before. Christine kept looking at Meg nervously and copying her steps. Every time she glanced at her, Meg felt herself getting nervous and blushing. Christine still kept getting behind though, prompting Madame Giry to bang her stick on the floor and shout at her.

"Christine Daae! Concentrate! No, you're still behind! We'll take a break now. Miss Daae, I'd like a word please."

Christine looked at Meg with tears in her eyes. She knew that she'd been falling behind and was on the verge of being asked to leave the opera company.

"What am I going to do Meg?" she sobbed. "I haven't had time to practise because of my singing lessons and this dance is so hard! I know my luck's run out now. Please help me!"

"I'll help you with the steps before tonight. You won't have to leave today. The opera opens tonight and they won't be able to find a replacement. You know I'm always going to help you. I don't know what I'd do without you here. I'm not going to let you leave me!" said Meg gently. "Now, come on! You'll be fine," she said, patting Christine's arm. "Show me that smile."

"Thanks Meg," Christine said and smiled like Meg had told her too. Meg couldn't help but smile back. Christine's whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled. She was so beautiful when she smiled and Meg would do anything to see it.

Christine walked off to talk to Madam Giry. Meg felt tears coming to her eyes. Although she'd seemed confident earlier, she'd only been trying to protect Christine and she wasn't sure how many more chances her mother would give her friend. Christine was graceful and very pretty, but her mother cared more about footwork and posture. She didn't have time to practise though because she was always having singing lessons. She had the best voice Meg had ever heard and understandably, she had told Meg that she wanted to be a singer rather than a dancer. Meg often had dreams of Christine becoming a singer thanks to her. The dreams always ended with Christine giving Meg her beautiful smile and hugging her.

Her mother's stick hit the ground again, waking Meg from her daydreams. Christine was gesturing madly to her to get back on stage. She was smiling again. Her mother must have given her another chance.

"Head in the clouds again Meg?" giggled Christine. "I don't blame you for trying to block everything out. Carlotta's going to come and run through her aria now!"

They were about to begin, when three men walked onto the stage, much to Mr Reyer's annoyance. They introduced themselves as the new managers and patron of the opera. Christine grabbed Meg's arm and Meg felt her heart beat faster.

"It's Raoul!" Christine whispered excitedly. "I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts."

Meg felt a pang of jealousy inside, but tried to be excited in front of Christine. She didn't know why, but she took an instant dislike to Christine's old friend and felt glad when he walked right past them without paying Christine any attention.

"He wouldn't recognise me," said Christine sadly. Meg felt mean for being glad a few seconds before.

"He didn't see you," she replied and Christine gave her a small smile.

They both turned their attention back to what was happening on stage. Carlotta was shrieking that the managers weren't paying her any attention.

"Please Signora, sing us your aria," they said unenthusiastically, although Carlotta didn't notice. She began to sing in her best performance voice, which was rather shrill and louder than usual.

Suddenly, a piece of scenery fell onto Carlotta. Everyone rushed forwards to help her, but Meg was rooted to the spot.

"It's the Phantom," she cried.

Christine turned pale so Meg hugged her.

"Don't worry," she said. "He's got no interest in us."

Carlotta picked herself up and strode off the stage, screaming expletives in Italian. Everyone looked nervous. The opera was opening later and there was no understudy.

Meg looked at Christine, who seemed glad that she wouldn't have to dance, as she still hadn't picked up the steps. Then she had an idea. This reminded her of her dreams. She stepped forwards, cleared her throat nervously and spoke.

"Christine Daae could sing it sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while-I've been horribly busy with various exams! To make it up to you, I've rewritten this chapter to make it longer. I know it's still not particularly long, but I don't see the point in adding some pointless, badly written bits just to make it longer.**

** Thank you to my one reviewer!**

* * *

Meg watched Christine singing and almost started crying from pride. Not only did she look like an angel (the dresses that made Carlotta look vulgar somehow looked beautiful on Christine) she sounded like one too. Her voice gave Meg goosebumps and drew all attention to her, especially Meg's. 

Christine finished her final aria to deafening applause and curtseyed gracefully. She turned to Meg, who was standing in the wings.

"Thank you," she mouthed and smiled her special smile.

After the audience had left, and the ballet girls had been scolded for forgetting their steps, Meg ran to her friend's new dressing room. She was going to miss Christine now that she couldn't sleep in a dormitory with the other ballet girls. They wouldn't have anymore midnight talks when they couldn't sleep. Meg remembered one from several years ago.

"_When will the thunder stop Meg? I'm too frightened to sleep!"_

"_Christine, don't worry. The storm can't hurt you in here."_

"_I know, but I'm still scared."_

"_Do you want to come and share my bed? There's plenty of room."_

"_Really? Are you sure?"_

"_You know I'd do anything to protect you Christine. We're best friends!"_

The next morning, they were woken by laughing ballet girls, much to Meg's embarrassment. The next time there was a storm, Meg didn't make Christine the same offer. She didn't even speak to her, just pretended to be asleep. She'd only meant it as a friendly gesture to help her friend but the other girls mocked her.

"Why did I care what they said?" Meg said to herself sadly. "If she was scared now, I'd gladly help her. How is she going to manage now she's completely on her own?"

When she reached Christine's dressing room she was greeted by her still excited friend.

"Thank you for what you did Meg," Christine said. "I can't believe you did that for me!"

"I'd do anything for you, you know that Christine," Meg said, drawing the other girl into a hug. "And you really proved that I was right to have faith in you! I knew you could sing, but not that well."

"Well Meg," said Christine, whispering in her friend's ear. "Do you want to know a secret? My father said he'd send me the angel of music when he was in heaven and I think he has! A man with a beautiful voice helps me sing. It's not just lessons and technical things, this man _inspires _me!"

"Christine," said Meg, who was a bit scared. Her friend seemed to have gone into a trance. "You can't believe that this is true, really. I think someone's playing a trick on you!"

"No Meg!" said Christine sharply, her smile vanishing, "He's the angel of music. He's the most beautiful and perfect man, with a voice to match!"

"You speak as if he's your lover or something," said Meg jealously. "There's no way an angel can exist, but whoever this man is, he's just a teacher! He's not beautiful and perfect! He's just a singing teacher! He's obviously an exceptional teacher, judging from tonight, but that's all he is."

Christine looked at her friend angrily and opened her mouth to reply but suddenly seemed to lose all her strength and collapsed into a nearby chair. Meg ran towards her anxiously.

"What's wrong Christine? Should I fetch a doctor? I'm sorry about what I said, I just worry about you! You know that!"

"He's here now Meg," whispered Christine. "The angel of music."

"But what's wrong?" asked Meg. "Your hands are freezing," she said, taking one of Christine's limp hands and trying to warm it with her own.

Christine opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Tell me what's wrong!" said Meg worriedly. "Please Christine! You're scaring me! Your face is pale!" She touched the trembling girl's face. It was as cold and clammy as her hands.

"He frightens me," Christine stammered.

"Don't be frightened!" Meg replied, and took Christine's face in both hands and turned it towards her so she was looking at her. Christine's eyes began to fill with tears and Meg had to fight to keep her own tears away. She couldn't bear to look at Christine when she was so upset, but she had to comfort her.

"Don't be frightened," Meg repeated.

Christine looked at her and gave a small nod. The two girls stood there in silence, feeling dwarfed by the enormous presence in the room but also comforted by each other. Christine opened her mouth to speak.

"Meg…" she began.

"Meg Giry! Come and practise with the other dancers!" Madame Giry scolded as she burst into the room.

"Will you be alright?" Meg whispered to Christine.

"Yes thank you Meg. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I've helped you very much. I shouldn't have shouted." said Meg sadly.

Meg reluctantly left her shaking friend, who gave her a small smile as she looked back from the doorway.

Christine collapsed into a chair for the second time that evening. She didn't know who or what this presence was, but she knew that Meg would help her whenever she was scared. She stood up confidently, although she was still shaking. She remembered a night a few years earlier.

"_You know I'd do anything to protect you Christine."  
_

* * *

The next morning, Meg was woken by her panicked mother shaking her.

"What's wrong Maman?"

"Christine's gone missing!" her mother replied worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was a bit of an unplanned chapter and I know it's short, but with this story I'm finding it hard to make the chapters long. I don't know why. Anyway, I was going to go straight to the Notes/Prima Donna scene in the show, but decided it "jumped" too much and I also thought that Meg needed to start understanding her feelings. **

**Thank you to Sephirotho for reviewing and for taking such an interest in this story!**

* * *

Meg was inconsolable. She spent the night crying, which annoyed the other girls in the dormitory.

"She'll be back Meg. Just let us get some sleep!" mumbled one tired dancer.

"I can't stop worrying. What if she's not back tomorrow? I should've been more helpful!" sobbed Meg, although she was barely audible with her face buried in her pillow.

"Aww can Meg not manage without her darling Christine?" sneered one of the more spiteful girls. "Anyone would think you were in love with her, the way you follow her around all day and now worry about her going out for a bit."

All the other girls giggled cruelly. Meg felt herself blushing, although she didn't know why.

"I'm not in love with her!" Meg snapped. "I just care about my friend. You should all try it some time! You're all just horrible, jealous girls who can't understand what it's like to have _real _friends."

"Of course you're not in love with her," the girl replied sarcastically. "Your behaviour is completely normal for a _friend_!"

Meg turned her tear-stained face to look at the girl, but couldn't think of a reply, so turned away again.

"At least you've stopped your crying now. You've finally realised that you're a young woman, not a baby!" said the girl.

Meg ignored her and stayed silent until she heard heavy breathing and snores from the other girls. She'd never really spoken to them except during practice. She'd always had Christine. Christine, her best _friend._ Nothing more.

"Nothing more!" she whispered to herself, although she could still hear the girl's voice in her head.

As she couldn't sleep, she got out of bed and walked to the small bathroom which the girls all shared, or rather fought each other for in the morning. Shivering as the cold tiles on the floor touched her warm feet, she quietly turned on a lamp and looked at herself in the mirror.

"She's right," Meg said to herself. "I _am _a young woman. Surely I should be looking forward to having suitors and marriage. I've never even thought about it. All I've ever thought about much are the Opera House, Maman and Christine."

She sat for a while, staring at herself in the small, cracked glass above the sink. She wished her hair would curl more and perhaps be a bit darker. She looked so much younger than Christine and the others with her long blonde hair. She wondered what it would be like to be a little less skinny, just like Christine and some of the singers were.

"This is why I don't have any suitors," she said, curling her hair around her fingers. "I don't look nice enough. I wish I could be beautiful like Christine."

She stopped curling her hair suddenly and frowned. Has she just called Christine beautiful? She'd always thought Christine was pretty, but beautiful? In her mind, she could see Christine dancing, Christine singing in her angel dress, Christine smiling…

"Yes," she whispered to herself. "I think Christine _is _beautiful! But I shouldn't! I'm a girl! Christine's a girl! I should think she's pretty, but I shouldn't be noticing that she's beautiful. I should be noticing that men are handsome! Some are, like the Vicomte, but Christine's more beautiful than he's handsome."

She turned to face herself in the mirror again, giving herself a stern look.

"Meg Giry, you are a _girl!_ You can't be in love with Christine. You're just her best friend! What's wrong with you? One day, you're going to get married to a _man _and then have lots of children, like every other woman will. Just like Christine will!"

"But I don't want Christine to marry someone and have children," she thought. "I may never see her again. What if _I_ get married and never get to see her again? I'd miss her so much!"

She closed her eyes, trying to make sense of everything that she'd just thought. She didn't know what to think. A few minutes ago, Christine had been her best friend. Could she now be something more?

She dropped her head into her hands and remembered the stories that the other ballet girls had told about women who fell in love with other women. Meg had listened to these stories with disgust. These women didn't want to marry and have children! The girls mocked and laughed at these women. How silly they were, not to want what every woman wants! They were always talking about how these women were never going to go to heaven because they were sinning. They were going to go to hell and be punished for not doing what God wanted.

Meg shuddered and then, not looking reflection in the eye, and with a faint blush on her cheeks said to herself, "I wouldn't mind going to hell for Christine. Perhaps I _do _love her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the reeeeeeeally long amount of time it's taken me to put this up, but ** **I've had trouble uploading this chapter for some reason so I've been trying every day for the last few weeks trying to get it to work! I'll try and get another chapter up soon to make up for it!**

* * *

No sooner had Meg gone back to bed, she was woken by her mother.

"Christine's come back Meg," she whispered. "Come with me, and don't wake the other girls! We don't need them to start sticking their noses in."

"No," replied Meg, who was still thinking of the events of earlier. "No, we don't."

The mother and daughter walked softly down the corridors to Christine's dressing room. Meg felt butterflies in her stomach. She was going to have to try and hide her newfound feelings for Christine, for now at least. She couldn't face the other girls gossiping and besides, Christine was going to be upset and needed a friend, not a silly nervous girl. How was she going to act normally around her now?

They reached the door and Madame Giry opened it and pushed Meg inside.

"You talk to her alone Meg," she said. "We'll all meet to talk to the managers first thing tomorrow morning."

Meg took a deep breath and walked in.

"Christine," she said, her voice shaking.

"Oh Meg," cried Christine. "Can we go for a walk? It's not safe for us to talk here."

The pale, dark haired girl stood up, and stumbled. Meg grabbed hold of her to stop her from falling and felt the butterflies in her stomach again. Christine held onto her arm and the two girls walked out of the room.

The corridors of the opera house weren't very well heated and Christine was shivering in only her dressing gown, which made Meg long to hug her, but remembering she had to be careful now, she tried to ignore it.

"What happened Christine?" Meg asked as they walked.

"Well Raoul came to see me and asked me to go for supper with him," Christine started.

Meg interrupted. "You told him you wouldn't though, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course," replied Christine. "When he left, my singing teacher began to shout at me because he won't let me have another man. I belong completely to him. Then, he took me to his home and it was soon obvious why he took me there. He's completely in love with me, or he _was_ anyway."

Meg felt jealousy surge through her body, but tried to control herself.

Christine continued. "He said I could never see his face, but I was too curious so I crept up on him while he was working. He was really angry and he scared me! He was so angry, he said I had to go back to the Opera House and he brought me back."

"I don't see why he took you there in the first place," said Meg, who was having too much trouble concentrating on acting like a friend to take in all that Christine had just said.

"I told you," said Christine. "He was in love with me."

Meg dropped Christine's arm and looked at her coldly.

"Well, you must have enticed him, just like you enticed the Vicomte." she said, regretting it immediately when she saw Christine's face change from being scared to being angry.

"How dare you Meg! I would never behave so loosely!" Christine hissed angrily.

"Well two men are in love with you," retorted Meg. _And so is one girl_ she added in her head. "So you must have done _something_."

"Meg, I can't understand why you're acting like a jealous child over this," Christine said, with her eyes watering. "You'll have men in love with you someday. You have to understand though. Two men might be in love with me, but that doesn't mean I love them too."

Christine looked sadly at her friend, and walked down the corridor and out of the Opera House alone.

The next morning, Meg met her mother to go and speak to the managers. When they got to the foyer, Carlotta, Piangi and the Vicomte were there too.

"Christine Daae has returned," Madame Giry told the managers.

"Well, where is she?" they asked together.

Madame Giry turned to Meg with a puzzled look on her face.

"She needed to go home and rest," Meg stuttered with a blush on her cheeks. Her mother raised her eyebrows but the others seemed to accept this.

"We've had notes from this so-called Opera Ghost," said Raoul to Madame Giry. "He wants Christine to play the Countess in Il Muto, a wish which I think we should carry out."

"Pah!" shouted Carlotta. "He would say that, seeing as he's in love with her."

Meg smiled to herself, glad that someone else could see that he loved Christine and she wasn't just being paranoid.

"The little slut couldn't even face turning up here to see us today," Carlotta continued and Meg's smile disappeared immediately. "The little baggage shouldn't even be allowed to be in the ballet after this little episode!"

Raoul suddenly looked angry, but turned away and put his hands in his pockets.

"That's how a man protects the girl he loves is it?" Meg thought to herself and stepped forwards.

"How dare you Carlotta!" she shouted. "You're just jealous that she has a better voice than you could ever have!"

Carlotta turned red and shouted back at Meg. "How dare _I_? How dare _you! _You common ballet girl! You should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking about talking to me like that to defend your weak-voiced whore of a friend!"

Meg strode right up to Carlotta angrily and retorted "Take back that insulting remark, you foul woman!"

"Don't tell me what to do you scrawny waste of space!" Carlotta shrieked.

Meg raised her hand to slap Carlotta, not knowing what possessed her to do so.

"Meg, calm down you silly girl," her mother said sternly, grabbing her arm and leading her away.

As they left the room, they saw Christine standing in the doorway. Meg gave her a small smile.

Christine looked uncertain of what to do but then, to Meg's relief, smiled back and mouthed "thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I don't have much to say this time, just thanks to my reviewers!**

* * *

That night, Carlotta played the Countess in the opera, much to the annoyance of Meg. She looked on in disgust as Christine had to pretend to be in love with her worst enemy. Even though she was dressed as a boy and being purposely blocked out of everyone's view by Carlotta, Christine still looked beautiful. Meg stood in the wings whenever she wasn't on stage, just watching how wonderful her friend was on stage. Even though she didn't have lines, she was managing to upstage Carlotta, whenever Carlotta let her be seen.

The opera went on, and Carlotta's behaviour got worse. Instead of standing in front of her, she began to drag the younger girl roughly around the stage with her. Christine, always the professional, never let an expression of pain pass over her angelic face. Meg was getting angrier by the minute and planned to give Carlotta a piece of her mind the minute she got off stage, but then thought that it might not be her place to do that anymore. She hadn't seen Christine since she'd left the manager's office in the morning. She wasn't sure if she and Christine were friends again.

She sighed. Why had she acted so stupidly? Christine hadn't done anything wrong-it was understandable that other people would love her. _She'd never love you anyway_ said the voice in her head, as it had been doing all day, _You're a girl. What would she want with you? Why couldn't you just be her friend?_ Meg promised herself that she would treat Christine as her friend, if she ever spoke to her again. It was better to have Christine as a friend than not have her at all.

A voice suddenly boomed throughout the Opera House, making Meg jump, as she'd been lost in her thoughts.

"Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?" shouted the voice.

Christine turned to look at Meg, her face pale and her eyes filling with tears.

"It's him," she whispered in a shaking voice to her friend.

Carlotta span round to face Christine, grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"Your part is silent, little toad." she spat at the frightened girl.

Meg stood there, shaking with fury as Carlotta started singing again. What gave her the right to do that to her friend? _Friend?_ asked the voice in her head.

"Yes. _Friend_," Meg told the voice quietly. She went away from the stage, as a _friend_ wouldn't be standing in the wings for several hours looking at how beautiful and talented her friend was.

As she was walking away, she heard laughter from the stage.

"Hey Meg! Come back! You don't want to miss this!" called a stagehand.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Go and see for yourself," he replied, almost doubled over with laughter.

Meg ran back to the stage and saw Carlotta crying, but refusing to be ushered off the stage. She took a deep breath and began singing, only for her to croak like a toad and another wave of laughter to sweep over the Opera House.

Piangi dragged Carlotta off the stage, while she insisted that she could still sing. The managers ran onto the stage and announced that Christine would take Carlotta's place.

The rest of the dancers were sent on stage to dance while Christine got ready. Meg followed them, but was pulled back by her mother.

"Christine asked for you to take her place as the Pageboy," Madame Giry explained.

Before she had time to say anything, Meg was being dressed in Christine's costume. She couldn't do this! She was going to have to act being in love with Christine. _Although there won't be much acting involved_ laughed the voice in her head. Meg tried to shake the voice out of her mind and focused on Christine being her friend. Christine had asked for her to do it, so she must still want to be friends with her! And why should it be weird to play her lover if they're friends?

The ballet girls suddenly ran into the dressing room screaming.

"Joseph Buquet's been killed!" one of them cried to Meg. "He was hanging from a rope on the stage."

Meg ran to the stage to check that Christine wasn't hurt. She saw her running up some stairs to the roof of the Opera House, with the Vicomte behind her. Not knowing why, she crept up behind them.

"The Phantom isn't real," Raoul said sharply to Christine.

"He is! I've seen him!" Christine replied, walking away from him towards the door where Meg was hiding, watching them. "Not even Meg understands, so I suppose I can't expect you to either."

Meg froze as Christine approached the door, and let out a sigh of relief as she turned suddenly and walked back to the Vicomte.

"What was that?" Christine asked, looking around worriedly before running into Raoul's arms.

"Don't worry I'll protect you. Let me look after you, Christine. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Don't start this again Raoul. I don't want to be with you. I want…I just want freedom. I want to be away from him."

Meg knew she should walk away. There must have been a reason why her friend hadn't talked about this with her, so she shouldn't listen. She turned to walk away, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Stay with me Christine! I can help," Raoul said, taking her hand.

"Don't do this out of pity Raoul," Christine replied, taking her hand away from his and walking away again.

"I'm not doing it out of pity Lotte. I love you." he called to her retreating figure.

Meg held her breath as Christine stopped.

"Please, please walk away from him," she whispered to her friend.

Christine turned around and ran towards Raoul. Meg let out a small sob, which, oddly, seemed to echo around, as if there were other people with her, who shared her pain.

Christine and Raoul kissed as he held her close to him.

"I love you too Raoul," Christine murmured into his shoulder.

Meg suddenly found it within herself to run back down to her dressing room, where she cried as if she was a child who couldn't have what she wanted.

"It's no use pretending," she said to herself. "Maman, I'm not feeling very well. I don't think I'll be able to go onstage with Christine tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I haven't got much to say. Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

* * *

Meg realised that she couldn't pretend to be ill forever and plucked up the courage to go on stage after a few days. Christine was pleased and enthusiastically acted being in love with Meg, much to the audience's delight. Surprisingly though, Meg wasn't happy. If she hadn't seen Christine and Raoul on the rooftop, she could have pretended that it was real, which might have seemed a little silly, but it would have kept her happy. Now though, she could tell the difference between Christine's acting and how she really was when she was in love, which made it too hard to pretend.

Meg was happy when the run was finished, especially as it reminded her how close it was to the annual New Year's party. She and Christine would always put on their dresses together and then do each other's hair before the party. They always chose the best dresses and spent ages getting ready whilst gossiping about the attractive wealthy men who'd be there. Of course, Meg wouldn't be able to gossip enthusiastically this year, but she still enjoyed getting to spend the whole evening with her friend, without being interrupted by her mother or Christine having to go to a singing lesson

This year, the party was going to be a masquerade and the two girls had been very excited about the prospect of picking out masks as well as dresses! Christine had chosen a long pink dress which Meg knew would make her look like a princess, especially with her long hair left loose on her shoulders. Meg had gone to extra lengths to pick an especially beautiful dress this year, just for Christine's sake. She'd even broken tradition and not let Christine see it before the party, as she wanted to surprise her friend.

On the day of the masquerade, Meg sat in her mother's room, waiting for Christine. They always got ready away from the rest of the ballet girls, who wore short dresses and so much make-up, they could be mistaken for Carlotta! She waited for Christine for an hour before going out to find her.

"Christine! There you are! Are you coming to get ready?" she asked her friend when she found her in the foyer.

"Actually Meg," replied Christine. "I was going to get ready at Raoul's house and then we can go to the masquerade together. You don't mind do you?"

"No," said Meg, coughing to clear the lump in her throat. "But you won't see my dress!"

"I'll see it when we're at the party. If I recognise you with your mask on that is," smiled her friend. "I'm sure it looks lovely."

Meg went back to her mother's room alone and began to get ready. The dress was lilac, a change from white which she normally wore and came down just below her knees. She twirled around in front of the mirror. She really did look nice! Not as beautiful as Christine, but still nice. When it came to doing her hair, she tried to do it like Christine always did it for her, but couldn't do it herself so left it down. It didn't look like Christine's when she left it down though. Christine's hair seemed to fan out over her back, whereas Meg's just went straight down. She sighed in frustration, but put her mask on and went to the party anyway. There was no point spending ages getting ready like she did with Christine. She was bored on her own.

When she got there, she saw Christine dancing with Raoul, her head on his shoulder and a content smile on her face. Meg had no one else to talk to; she'd always avoided the other ballet girls, who always had too much drink and made fools out of themselves. They said it helped them have more fun because they forgot about their problems.

Meg thought to herself for a moment, then left the room to go to the separate party the stagehands had. As soon as she got through the door, one of the dressers pushed a bottle into her hands. Meg looked at it nervously, then thought about Christine and promptly drank the whole thing!

Later, Meg went back to the masquerade, feeling a lot happier! Everyone had stopped dancing and were standing around the main staircase staring at nothing. Christine was on her own, away from everyone else. Meg stumbled up to her.

"Christine. I know you're a girl, but you're marrying someone who looks like a girl and you love _him_. Why don't you love me?" she slurred.

"Who are you?" Christine asked, looking her friend up and down.

"I can't tell you," Meg giggled. "That's the point of a masquerade! If I told you, then I wouldn't need a mask and then it would be pretty pointless being at a masquerade wouldn't it?" She laughed loudly until Christine interrupted her.

"I think you've had a bit too much wine tonight. Perhaps when Raoul gets back, we should take you home."

"I've not had much wine! Just…oh what do you know? I've forgotten! Don't take me home with Raoul! Take me home on your own!"

"I'm not sure that would be proper," Christine replied, walking away from Meg, whose mood suddenly changed.

"You don't love me!" she cried. "I love _you_! I love you so much! And you just ignore me and swan around with that man! You're too good for him! Well, I don't need you!" she screamed and stumbled away, tripping over people as she went.

Christine looked at the mystery girl's retreating back. She had lovely long blonde hair which looked a bit like Meg's. Her eyes widened. It couldn't have been…could it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Well, some apologies from me are in order! Firstly, for the long time it's taken me to update! I've got exams at the moment so I haven't got much time I'm afraid. Secondly, this chapter is very short, but again, I haven't had much time and I had to rush this (so I'm not paricularly happy with it either) because of everything that was going on. I just didn't want people to think that I'd forgotton about this!**

**Finally, a quick warning. I was going to make this a long fic, but I've decided now to end it about halfway through where the long fic would end, take a break from it, and then write the second half as a sequel. I've had to make some changes to the plot because of this, so this chapter contains a little bit of slash. Nothing major-no need for it to be rated M or anything, but just so you know. If you're offended by it, don't read it! You have been warned!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Good or bad, they've been helpful!**

* * *

Meg had woken up the next day with an awful headache and the feeling that she'd done something very stupid. She staggered out of bed and started to wash herself. As the cold water hit her face, the events of the night before came flooding back to her.

She avoided Christine as much as she could after that. What if she knew? Meg couldn't bear the thought of having to admit that it was her behind the mask that night. She would stand around with the other ballet girls so Christine couldn't come and talk to her and leave straight away at the end of rehearsals. Christine spent most of her time with Raoul anyway, as their wedding was getting closer.

The night that Don Juan Triumphant was to open, Meg went to the chapel to think. She'd seen Christine all day in rehearsals and noticed how Christine was obviously upset that she was being ignored by her friend. She'd kept messing up her lines and missing her cues because she was looking over to Meg all the time. Meg had just turned her head away.

As she entered the chapel, Meg heard sobbing. She recognised the sound and thought she should leave, but her legs seemed to carry her forwards against her will until she was standing face to face with a pale and shaking Christine.

Christine looked up at her old friend. "I should go," she said. "You won't want me here."

"No," Meg replied. "Stay. I think we should talk."

"I think we should too," said Christine.

Both girls were silent for a while, neither of them making eye contact, as they both tried to pluck up the courage to talk about New Year's Eve.

"Christine I'm sorry-" Meg began.

"Meg, I just need to know," said Christine at exactly the same time. "Was it you on the Masquerade night?"

Meg turned red and looked at the floor.

"Meg?" asked Christine, lifting Meg's face so that Meg was looking into her eyes.

"Yes," whispered Meg. "It was me."

Silence filled the room again, occasionally broken by small sobs from Meg. She should've lied, she thought. Christine was never going to want to speak to her again!

"I'd had too much wine though Christine," Meg said quickly. "I don't remember what I said, but I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"You didn't mean it?" Christine asked. "You don't love me?"

Suddenly, without knowing what possessed her to do so, Meg leaned forward and gave Christine a kiss on the mouth, not the cheek like she usually did.

"Oh," said Christine as Meg pulled away, embarrassed.

"Goodness Christine. I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I'm just a little confused. Please forgive me," stammered Meg.

Christine looked at her friend, who had buried her head in her hands.

"Meg," Christine said, causing Meg to lift her head. "Do you love me?"

Meg paused

"I don't know," she replied. "I think so. I know it's wrong, but-"

Meg was interrupted again by Christine kissing _her_.

"Yes, I_ do_ love you Christine," Meg said, after Christine had broken the kiss.

Christine took Meg's hand and wrapped the fingers in her own.

"Meg, I respect you a great deal. You're a wonderful person and you're a great friend. I sometimes thought that you loved me, but I thought that you couldn't do because we're just friends and because we're both women. Then things started changing when I met Raoul…" Christine trailed off and dropped Meg's hand.

"What's wrong Christine?" asked Meg, who was still in a state of shock because of what had happened.

"Raoul," Christine replied. "I'm getting _married_ soon. What have I just done? I'm sorry Meg, I shouldn't have done that."

Christine got to her feet and wiped her lips.

"Christine! Wait!" called Meg.

"I've got to go Meg. I need to…I just need to go," she stammered, leaving Meg all alone, again, with the feeling that she'd done something very stupid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is a really late update! If you're still reading, thanks! This is the last but one chapter. Hopefully I'll get the last chapter up later tonight-it's only a short one as you'll see when you've finished this chapter. I'm thinking of writing a sequel later perhaps, but I'm going to take a break from writing Phantom fics for a bit.**

The opera that night was a disaster. Meg was so distracted by what had happened that whenever she danced near Christine, she lost count and fell out of step. Christine managed to cope a little better, but the combination of her confusion about Meg and her fear of the Phantom made her drift through her songs without any of the emotion and passion that she had been praised for.

Christine's worst fears were realised during her duet with Piangi, when she realised that the man who was singing to her wasn't the loud, overacting tenor that she knew, but the gentle, yet imposing Phantom who she feared. Meg watched from the wings as her best friend who she loved was taken away by the Phantom and all hell broke loose on stage.

The ballet girls were ushered into a dressing room and told to stay inside until the managers said it was safe to come out. Most of the girls huddled together, crying, but as soon as they were left alone, Meg was on her feet and planning to save Christine.

"Meg, what are you doing?" asked the girl who had teased her on the night when she first realised her feelings for Christine. "You heard what they said. We have to stay here." She leapt to her feet and stood in front of the door, her arms folded.

"No," Meg replied sternly. "He's taken Christine and I need to save her."

"Oh here we go again," sneered the girl. "Why do you always act so strangely around Christine?"

"You know why," Meg shouted at her. "You told me yourself when you were so horrible to me that night! I love her and I can't bear the thought of never seeing her again."

The girl was so shocked that Meg had shouted at her, and that she'd admitted her feelings about Christine, that she hardly noticed when Meg pushed her out of the way and ran out of the room.

She saw her mother and ran to her.

"I'm coming with you to find Christine," said Meg.

"No Meg. You must stay here. It's not safe," her mother warned her before turning her attention to Raoul and showing him the way to the Phantom's lair.

As Meg turned to storm off, she was grabbed by some men who were armed with torches and were also looking for the Phantom.

"You're coming with us young lady," one of them growled at her. Meg smiled to herself before noticing her mother had turned round and she quickly changed her expression to one of fear.

"I'd better do as they say Maman. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

It was a long walk down to the bottom of the Opera House and Meg had many bruises from the men stepping on her in the cramped corridors and when she tripped and fell. The men were beginning to scare her too, as they were talking about what they'd do if they found the Phantom and it sent shivers through her body.

They eventually crossed the lake and found themselves in the Phantom's lair. The men separated and began to destroy what was left of his home. By the time they'd got there, the mirrors were smashed and furniture was overturned and broken on the floor.

Meg turned and picked up the Phantom's mask. As she did so, anger filled her whole body. She couldn't see Christine anywhere. Whether she was dead or alive, it didn't matter. Meg was never going to see her again and it was all the Phantom's fault.

She waited until the men had given up and left before searching the lair herself. Upon finding nothing, she sat by the edge of the lake and cried.

"I love you Christine," she said to the darkness, but the only response she had was her own voice echoing in the empty room.

* * *

The next day, Madame Giry asked Meg to clear out Christine's dressing room. Meg didn't want to at first, but her mother pointed out that Christine wouldn't be coming back and there was no point even hoping. Despite being shocked at her mother's bluntness, Meg eventually agreed.

As they worked, Meg often found tears welling up in her eyes as she found memories of the good times they'd spent together all over the room. She found toys they used to play with shoved in the back of her drawers and pictures they'd drawn for each other when they were younger. In her wardrobe there were several dresses which they'd bought together for the New Year's Eve parties and the mask and the dress from the most recent one. The sight of the dress Christine had worn the night Meg had destroyed their relationship made her sob uncontrollably and she gave up tidying and sat on Christine's bed, crying.

"Meg," her mother said softly. "I know you're sad about this, but I'm almost certain that Christine's alive."

"Really?" asked Meg, smiling.

"Yes. The boat was on the other side of the lake and I think she and Raoul managed to escape."

The mention of Raoul made Meg start crying again. They were going to be together and get married and Meg would never find out how Christine felt about her.

"Meg, listen to me," said her mother, putting her hand on Meg's shoulder.

"No," Meg shouted. "You don't understand."

Madame Giry looked angry at Meg's tone, but soon realised that is was only because of Meg's sadness at losing her friend and her expression softened.

"I'll leave you alone now Meg. I found this earlier though," she said, handing a folded piece of paper with Meg's name on it to her.

Meg examined the piece of paper. She immediately recognised Christine's neat handwriting.

"I found it on her dressing table," Madame Giry said. "I think she wrote it recently."

With trembling hands, Meg unfolded the letter.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter and it's only the letter from Christine so it's very short. Thank you to everyone for reading this fic.**_  
_

_  
Dear Meg,_

_I don't know whether you'll ever read this. I hope you don't because the only way you'll find this is if something happens to me during the opera tonight and I don't get back to my dressing room. I'm writing this letter so that if for some reason I don't come back, you'll know what I wanted to say to you earlier in the chapel. _

_I'm scared about tonight Meg. Raoul's been comforting me, but he doesn't make me feel as safe as you do. Do you remember that night when we were children and I was scared of the storm? You were so nice to me and you comforted me even when the other girls made fun of you for it. That's the sort of comfort I want from Raoul but I don't get._

_The more I think about that night, the worse I feel about the way I acted in the chapel earlier. I should've stayed and talked to you. We've always talked about everything and you've always helped me and made me feel better but the one time you needed me to do that for you, I acted stupidly and left you. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for that. _

_What I should've said to you in the chapel was that I think I might love you too. I still don't know quite how I feel, but I don't think of you as just my friend anymore. If you're reading this and I'm not telling you face to face, you'll never know how strong my feelings are for you because it's impossible to write down and I'll probably never see you so I won't be able to tell you._

_If you can forgive me for the way I behaved earlier, please try and find me. If you're reading this, it means that I'm either dead or that Raoul and I managed to escape. I'm sure your mother will be able to work out whether it's the former or the latter-she knows the Opera House well enough. I can't say where I am in case he's still watching, but I hope you'll find a way for us to meet again._

_If I'm dead, or if you can't forgive me for my terrible behaviour and we never meet again, I want you to know that I love you Meg. _

_Love _

_Christine_


End file.
